Une porte s'ouvre sur un nouvel horizon
by utchiwa79
Summary: Un suçon, une gifle, une porte qui claque, parfois la fin d'une histoire peut annoncer le début d'une autre. Yaoi Misaki Haruhiko


Comme d'hab les persos ne m'appartiennent pas mais l'histoire oui.

_**Une porte qui s'ouvre vers un nouvel horizon**_

Un suçon, une gifle, des cris, des larmes, une porte qui claque, voilà comment commence notre histoire.

Akihiko et Misaki habitaient ensemble et accessoirement entretenaient une relation compliquée depuis presque deux ans.

Dans ce coupe étrange car les sentiments que l'un éprouvait ne faisait que glisser sur l'autre, il y avait pourtant une règle, une seule et unique règle, aucun des deux ne devait, au grand jamais, coucher avec un autre homme.

Pourtant ce soir là quand Misaki rentra retrouver son petit ami, il vit tout de suite l'énorme suçon que ce dernier arborait sans aucune pudeur.

Ce fut de trop, trop pour ces frêles épaules, lui qui avait tout passé, tout cédé, tout ça pour un amour à sens unique, alors que son seul véritable obstacle était l'amour qu'entretenait son petit ami pour son frère Takahino.

Cette fois ci c'était juste la goûte d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase.

Cette colère grandissant, enfouie depuis trop longtemps ressurgit d'un coup et le son de la gifle retentit pleinement dans le calme de l'appartement.

Un instant leurs yeux se sont croisés, un instant seulement, puis une question, presque hurlé, retentit à son tour. « Avec qui? » et une réponse simple, presque soufflé. « ton frère »

La seconde suivant cette déclaration, des larmes, des larmes qui coulaient sans retenues, aucune, enfin libéré de toute cette souffrance enduré pendant deux ans.

Des larmes de compréhension, alors qu'il réalisait que tout était fini, que jamais plus il ne serait dans ces bras.

Puis une porte qui claque, celle qui veux dire que le moment de tourner la page est arrivé, celle qui fait le plus souffrir, celle qui dit qu'il n'y a plus aucun retour en arrière possible.

Misaki se retrouva dehors, sous la pluie, le soleil se couchait déjà.

Il marcha ainsi pendant des minutes, et encore d'autres, jusqu'à ce quelles si deviennent des heures, et des heures.

Transit de froid, trempé jusqu'aux os, il prit son téléphone et composa mécaniquement, un numéro.

Un numéro qu'il n'aurait jamais composé en temps ordinaire, et pourtant ce soir il le composa.

La conversation fut courte juste quelques secondes, puis Miski suivit un nouvel itinéraire, une nouvelle route, vers une nouvelle destinée.

Arrivé de cette porte il hésita à frapper et finalement se décida enfin, la réponse ne tarda à arriver, et tout de suite deux bras puissant encérèrent son corps frêle, et froid.

Les minutes s'en grainèrent mais aucun d'entre eux ne bougea, se gorgeant juste de la présence de l'autre.

Encore, juste un peu, puis Misaki se senti tirer à l'intérieur, mais la chaleur du foyer n'avait rien de comparable à celle de l'homme qui venait de l'enlacer.

Il entendit vaguement des mots réconfortant, des mots tendre, en revanche il sentait clairement les douces caresses que l'homme lui prodigué, des caresses simple mais apaisante, des caresses réconfortante.

Il sentit vaguement l'homme l'entrainer dans la salle de bain, préparer un bain chaud, mais comme la fois précédente il sentait clairement les mains de l'autre enlever ses vêtements et le guider jusqu'à l'eau.

L'eau était chaude mais la chaleur que dégageait ces mains sur son corps n'était en aucun cas comparable.

Cette chaleur le pénétrait jusqu'à l'âme, le faisait se sentir vivant, juste un instant.

Il se laissa guider pour sortir de ce bain et se laissa sécher docilement, ne réagissant que quand cette peau étrangère entrer en contact avec la sienne.

Il suivit l'homme jusqu'à une chambre simplement enroulé dans une serviette.

Il sentit la texture désagréable du tissu sur sa peau alors qu'il aurait aimé sentir encore une fois cette autre peau.

Ses mains s'attardaient à boutonner sa chemise, alors qu'il ne voulait pas sentir se tissu sur sa peau.

Pour la première fois il réagit, il stoppa cette main dans son élan, et la porta sur son torse, soupirant en ressentant encore cette chaleur.

L'autre hésita un instant puis posa sa deuxième main sur le torse de Misaki, lui arrachant un faible gémissement, à peine audible et pourtant réel.

Ce simple contact lui suffit quelques minutes mais il sentit que le reste de son corps se refroidissait nouveau.

Ne réfléchissant pas il ôta sa chemise et se rapprocha de l'homme, recherchant toujours plus de chaleur.

Comme pour l'action précédente il sentit l'autre corps se tendre un instant, puis enfin s'abandonner, se laisser aller, l'étreindre à nouveau.

Se poids qu'il supportait depuis qu'il avait claqué la porte, ce poids si lourd pour lui, il avait l'impression de le partager, et encore plus quand il glissa sa tête contre le coup de son homologue.

Cette odeur musqué, cette présence masculine, calme et tendre et pourtant virile et marqué, cette chaleur qu'il diffusait si intensément, ce trou dans sa poitrine là ou s'était tenu son cœur quelques heures plutôt, tout ça faisait que pour une fois il voulait ressentir, il voulait toucher et se laisser aller.

Et l'autre compris quand il sentit une langue mutine s'aventurer dans son coup le faisant tressaillir, puis accepter d'apporter à Misaki ce qu'il attendait pour oublier.

Il dégagea sa nuque lui montrant ainsi qu'il était d'accord pour le laisser faire.

Misaki s'agrippa à cet homme, ne voulant plus se détacher de lui, les caresses d'abord délicate qu'avait entamé sa langue se changèrent en pression plus forte, remontant le long de cette mâchoire qui s'offrait à lui pour venir mourir sur ces lèvres.

Toujours plus quémandeur Misaki mordilla cette bouche délicate dans l'intention de si glisser, une fois à l'intérieur il se laissa submerger par l'expérience de son partenaire, gémissant contre lui, cherchant son souffle dans se baiser.

Misaki se sentit tombé sur le lit derrière lui, et resta ainsi les bras en croix totalement offert à son amant.

Ce dernier observa la scène fasciné par la vision angélique qu'il avait sous les yeux ne pouvant réprimer se frisson d'anticipation qui le gagnait en même temps que son entrejambe de se dresser.

Il se déshabilla et entreprit de faire la même chose sur Misaki.

Les deux hommes nu se scrutaient se gorgeant de la vision que l'autre offrait.

Misaki attira l'homme dans ces bras lui suppliant en silence de poursuivre ce qu'il faisait.

Leurs mains se lièrent, leurs bouches se cherchèrent, leur peau s'électrisaient, leurs érections se frottaient, et leurs gémissements se répercutaient contre les murs de cette chambre.

Misaki avait l'impression d'être en feu tant son corps bouillait sous les caresses de cet homme, il ne pensait plus, ne se souvenait plus, il voulait juste se fondre dans ce désir, se laisser consumer, il voulait sentir se sexe palpitant glisser en lui, il ferma les yeux un instant et écarta plus largement les jambes.

Son partenaire comprit et après une rapide préparation porta son sexe contre cet anneaux de chair qu'il avait ardemment désiré.

Il le pénétra d'un coup puissant s'enfonçant jusqu'à la garde, laissant Misaki tremblant sous lui, les joues légèrement rouge, cette vision il en avait rêvé, mais elle ne valait en rien se que Misaki lui offrait.

Il du se faire violence pour ne pas se déchainer en lui, et à la place se fit douceur, caressant sans cesse cette peau offerte lui murmurant des mots tendre, le serrant plus fort contre lui, Misaki s'accrochait à son dos, la respiration hachée quand enfin il l'entendit. « Haruhiko plus vite, j'ten pris plus vite. »

Les dernières barrières de raison qui pouvait lui rester s'envolèrent à l'entente de son prénom.

Cette voix rendu grave par le plaisir ne cessait de l'appeler entre deux gémissements, il accéléra, donnant des coups plus rapide, plus puissant, plus profond, léchant son coup et le marquant comme sien.

Pour Misaki c'était trop il n'en pouvait plus, et c'est en long jets brûlant qu'il se rependit sur son amant, cet vision emporta immédiatement Haruhiko dans les limbes du plaisir.

Ils restèrent lové l'un contre l'autre de longues minutes le silence seulement coupé par leur respiration.

Misaki ne savait pas trop comment réagir, après tout il venait de faire l'amour avec le frère de son ex, son ex, cette pensée une larme allait s'échapper, mais Haruhiko la fit stoppait en l'embrassant tendrement, faisant naitre en lui quelque choses de nouveau, de doux, ou il n'y avait pas de contrainte, pas de trahison, pas de concurrent.

Il se sentait libre, libre de rompre enfin ces chaines qui l'emprisonnait jusqu'à lors.

Et alors que le baiser s'arrêtait il se permit de sourire, un sourire qui avait disparu de son visage depuis bien longtemps.


End file.
